barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwyllion
' Gwyllion' is the main antagonist in Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Physical Appearance Gwyllion is a fairy that is mistaken for an old woman. Although, at the end of the movie she transforms into a more kind, younger looking woman with brown hair. Story When Princess Catania was an eight-year-old girl, she and her father King Regellius saw Gwyllion walking near the palace. Gwyllion asked for a Crystallite, but the king refused. Gwyllion tried to fly away with Catania as revenge for being rejected a Crystallite, but Regellius fought her. Her magic staff fell from her grasp, and she released Catania, who fell and broke her wings and was caught by Regellius before she could hit the water. Although her wings healed, she was too petrified to fly again. Eight years later, Gwyllion returned to once again have her revenge. Mariposa noticed her headed toward Shimmervale and thought that everyone was already at the Ball, but then remembered about Gwyllion. After seeing her turn all the Crystallites in the city into rock, she told Catania. Catania said that if all the Crystallites turned to rock, Shimmervale would freeze. Gwyllion froze all of the fairies in Shimmervale, who were gathered together for the Crystal Ball. However, Mariposa and Catania weren't there, as Catania had gotten mad with Regellius for banning Mariposa who told her to "never come back," and had flown on Sophie to her favorite reading area for solitude. Mariposa tried to stop Gwyllion, but it was in vain. Catania was worried because Mariposa was frozen into place by Gwyllion's spell, and suddenly found herself in mid-air, her wings flapping. Then she decided that it was her who had to fly to get to Gwyllion and stop her from freezing Shimmvervale, so she flew for the first time since her first encounter with Gwyllion. As they fought, Gwyllion told her that she wouldn't get away this time, making Catania scared. She moved away, causing Gwyllion to fall because she wasn't prepared to stop fighting. Gwyllion's staff broke, and everyone was unfrozen. The Heartstone was already all rock, except for one big hole. Mariposa saw the Flutter Flower glowing in Catania's pocket, whom took it out. It restored the crystal necklace, and Mariposa sensed that it would restore every Crystallite. Mariposa and Catania held in close to the Heartstone, and not just every Crystallite, but the two girls' outfit and hair were transformed. They flew back to the Palace, where she and Regellius hugged. He exclaimed in amazement that she was flying, and complimented her beautiful wings. Regellius wanted Gwyllion destroyed, but Catania intervened, telling him to remember what caused everything to happen: Gwyllion asked "for just one Crystallite, one, and" he said 'no.' Regellius told her that it gives her the right to destroy them, to which Catania replied that it wouldn't at all give her that right, and that destroying her wasn't right either. Righting a wrong, Catania forgave Gwyllion and gave her the crystal necklace. Gwyllion was softened up in heart and surprised that she would be forgiven after everything she had done. Regellius usually refused to give away Crystallites in case the Crystal Fairies ended up with not enough to power Shimmervale, but Catania was realistic and knew that giving away just one crystal would be harmless. After Gwyllion was given the crystal necklace, her appearance changed. She became taller and younger looking, her hair became reddish brown, and her eyes became bright green. Her voice also became gentler. She was thankful for the crystal and left with Boris to think about what they had done. Gallery You-need-to-be-a-friend-barbie-movies-35338445-500-281.png You-need-to-be-a-friend-barbie-movies-35338442-500-281.png Barbie Mariposa and the Fairy Princess 0544.jpg Final-battle-barbie-movies-35338255-500-281.png|Gwyllion having thrown a power over Mariposa You-need-to-be-a-friend-barbie-movies-35338414-500-281.png You-need-to-be-a-friend-barbie-movies-35338503-500-281.png Quotes *▪ "You dare deny the Gwyllion?" *▪ "Now is the time, Boris! Eight years of planning my revenge. Eight years to hone my magic and become even more powerful!" Trivia *Gwyllion's name comes from the Welsh word "gwyll" which means "gloom and darkness". They are also known as Mountain Fey, Fae, or fairies, and they live in the mountains in Wales. *Gwyllion is the second antagonist to have a bat, the first being the Mouse King. *Gwyllion is the fourth antagonist to reform, the first being Jacqueline from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. ''The second is Raquelle in Barbie: A Fairy Secret, although in the Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse series, she is a frenemy '(both a friend and a rival)'''. The third is Kylie Morgan from Barbie In A Mermaid Tale 2. See Also Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fairies Category:Elders Category:Females Category:Reformed Characters